¿Que hago yo?
by Lisbeth Tsukiyomi
Summary: Song fic basado en la cancion ¿que hago yo? de ha ash, habla de lo mucho que sufre Kagome cada vez que Inuyasha se va con Kikyo, y de como al final siempre decide seguir a su lado.


**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha ^^**

**Bueno más bien no es un fic, pero si calificaría como songfic.**

**Lo inspire en la cancion de ha ash ''Que hago yo'', y trata de que Kagome comienza a pensar en odos los momentos que vivío con Inuyasha, en todos los momentos que sigue viviendo con Inuyasha y el como le duele que el se vaya con Kikyo.**

**Tiene bastante drama, hay momentos románticos, pasen y lean.**

_Entraste como un rayo de luz _

_Como un aire encantador _

_Liberaste con tu hechizo _

_A mi recluso corazón _

Inuyasha... aún recuerdo aquel día cuando te conocí, tenía tanto miedo, estaba desorientada y perdida, pero entonces te vi a ti, parecias dormir, tu rostro era el más bello que había visto, parecía tallado por los mismos ángeles.

Luego cuando te liberé de aquella flecha, ¿recuerdas que intentaste matarme Inuyasha?, yo aún lo recuerdo, y a veces pienso que tal vez hubiese sido mejor que acabarás con mi vida en ese instante, así yo dejaría de ser una carga para ti, y es más si así hubiera sido, la perla tampo hubiera desaparecido, todo seguiría su curso normal, y también, yo no estaría sufriendo como ahora...

Entraste a mi vida, y todo comenzó a tener sentido, siempre la pasabamos peleando, siempre discutiamos por cualquier cosa, tu carácter y el mio eran de temer, pero aún así siempre seguiamos juntos, volviamos a retomar el camino, bueno tambien con Sango y con Miroku.

Antes de conocerte, debo reconocer, que era pricionera en mi propio mundo, casi no tenía amigas, y las que tenía bueno, no se podría decir que exactamente eran amigas, en el fondo me liberaste Inuyasha, me liberaste de mi destino tan normal, pero ahora no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿y si hubiera sido mejor que todo hubiera seguido su curso?, aunque siempre termino por responderme, que no, que todo tenpia que suceder, yo tenía que conocerte.

_Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas _

_Creí en tu intención _

_No pensé que fuese un engaño _

_Ni una mentira tu amor _

Siempre que estabamos a solas eras tan dulce, siempre me cuidabas, tu dulzura corría poco apoco por mis venas, inundando mi corazón, cuando recostabas tu cabeza en mis piernas, y yo acariciaba tu cabello, la verdad no quería que esos momentos terminaran nunca, ¿recuerdas la vez que nos tomamos de la mano?¿o la vez que te bese para evitr que te transformaras en un demonio?, yo si lo recuerdo, todabia recuerdo el sabor de tus labios en mi boca, cada uno de los movimientos que hacian, aun cuando yo era una inexperta, en el fondo quedaron grabados con fuego en mi memoria, tus manos, siempre tomaban las mias, tus abrazos, todo lo recuerdo, absolutamente todo, pero ahora todo eso, es de ella.

_Me dices que te esta llamando _

_Te vas sin un adiós _

_Sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos _

_Dime que hago yo _

De pronto apareciste tú, interrumpiste mis pensamientos, que más da, daría todo por vet aquella mirada qe me vuelve loca.

Conversamos largas horas, como siempre, los ultimos días han estdo tan tranquilos desde que Naraku no ha aparecido, pero de pronto todo acaba.

Tú sientes su presencia, Kikyo te esta buscando, tu sonries, y no sabes como me duele esa sonrisa dedicada a ella, al parecer olvidaste que yo estaba a tu lado, y te vas corriendo hacia algun lado en busca de ella, entonces ahi me quedo yo, nuevamente sola, la verdad ya no recuerdo en que lugar me sentia tan sola o vacia si en mi mundo, o en el tuyo.. creo que la respuesta es mas que clara.. en eso aparece Sango, mi unica amiga, si la unica que puedo decir que verdaderamente es mi amiga.

-¿Que ocurre Kagome?- pregunto Sango

- Nada- es lo que siempre respondo, pero una lágrima traicionera escurre por mi mejilla

Sango sabe que probablmente no le dire nada, aunque se que en el fondo ella lo sabe, me abraza y pronto llega Miroku junto con Shippo, los que tambien me dan palabras de animo, ¿en verdad todabia no te das cuenta?, es un secreto a voces, lo mucho que te amo, todos lo saben, pero al parecer tu todabia no lo sabes, o si lo sabes no te importa, en realidad ya no se que pensar.

Entonces por unos momentos me detengo, y vuelvo a recordar aquel primer beso que nos dimos, tambien recuerdo la unica ves que jugaste conmigo

_**Flashback**_

_**Kagome: Inuyasha ¿tienes hambre?**_

_**Inuyasha: Si bastante, me dio mucha hambre despues de esa pelea con Naraku**_

_**- toma ten esto, es lo que más te gusta (N/A: le tendio uno de esos envaces de sopa preparada)**_

_**- Gracias y tu**_

_**- No la verdad es que yo no tengo hambre**_

_**Despues de que termino de comer...**_

_**- ¿Que tanto me miras Kagome?**_

_**- etto, yo nada, Será mejor que regresemos, Sango y Miroku deben estar preocupados**_

_**- Tsk, no quiero regresar todabia**_

_**. Pero ¿que haremos por mientras?**_

_**- Kagome eres cosquillosa *mirada macabra***_

_**- S-i Inuyasha ¿porque?**_

_**- Por esto**_

_**- No, Inuyasha dejame, no jajajajajaja me haces cosquillas, no, no dejame jajajaja**_

_**- Oh vamos Kagome**_

_**- Bien es el turno de mi venganza**_

_**- No , Kagome no seas mala, jajajajajaja Kagooome**_

_**Luego de varios minuto ambos llacian recostados uno al lado del otro, sin darse cuenta con las manos entrelazadas. Había anochecido**_

_**- Kagome, se siente bien estar contigo, es, es reljante**_

_**- Inuyasha yo tambien me siento bien al estar contigo *sonrojada***_

_**- Habías estado asi con alguien más, digo en tu mundo**_

_**- No tu eres con el unico que he pasado momentos asi *sonrojada a más no poder***_

_**-hmm**_

_**- En que piensas Inuyasha**_

_**-En nada Kagome, vamos debemos irnos**_

_**Fin del flasback**_

Jugasmos tanto esa vez, me rei como nunca antes lo habia hecho, esa vez me abrazaste como nunca, tus manos sin querer quedaron entrelazadas con las mias, y no te molesto, permanecimoas asi por horas, no sabes cuanto disfrute de tu compañiapero ,, pero como siempre aun en ese momento tan perfecto, el recuerdo de Kikyo siempre estaba presente, yo sabia que en cualquier minuto te irias con ella.

_Que hago con mis labios _

_Si me ruegan tus besos _

_Que hago con mis manos _

_Cuando suplican tu regreso _

_Que hago con mis noches _

_Que hago con mis días _

_Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía _

_Dime que hago yo _

Que hago con mis labios, que hago con ellos ¿cuando ruegan por volver a tener el sabor de tus labios en ellos?

Que hago con mis manos que todabía recuerdan el tacto de las tuyas, tus manos tan fuertes pero a la vez an delicadas, esas manos que más de una vez me acariciaron.

Que puedo hacer, si en las noches, sueño contigo, si a cada minuto ya este despierta o dormida pienso en ti, por favor dime ¿que hago?

Que hago con mis días, si cada día estoy a tu lado, si cada día veo tu sonrisa, y cada día pareces ignorar mis sentimientos por ti.

Tu escencia sigue impregnada en mi piel, aferrandose cada vez con mayor fuerza, y sinceramente, ya no se que hacer, te amo Inuyasha, Te amo demasiado, como para olvidarte.

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes _

_Te abrazo al esconder _

_Que no haría para tenerte _

_A mi lado al amanecer _

Hablamos cuando puedes, cuando no debemos pelear con Naraku, o cuando no estas con ella, siempre son migajas de tiempo las que me regalas, pero no importa en esos minutos puedo abrazarte, aspirar ese aroma tuyo que me embriaga, al parecer tu no sabes todo lo que daría por ti, podría incluso morir por ti, recuerdo que una vez te dije que yo no podía dar mi vida por ti, porque amaba mi vida, la verdad eso es mentira, ahora me doy cuenta que te amo mucho mpas que a mi misma, tan solo pienso, si alguna vez pudiera tenerte a mi lado al amanecer, teniendo la seguridad de que no te iras para estar con ella. Pero... eso es imposible... tu la amas

_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide _

_Que antes de ti no era igual _

_Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido _

_Antes de ti no sabia amar _

Sango y Miroku dicen que tal vez sea mejor olvidarte, que acepte al joven Koga, pero no puedo, te amo Inuyasha,a ntes de conocerte mi vida no tenía sentido, pero ahora mi vida no tiene destino, la verdad antes de ti no sabia amar, pero tampoco sabia que el amar dolia tanto, lo unico que se es que no puedo estar lejos de ti, no puedo separarme de ti, al final, creo que tendre que conformarme con ser la ''otra'', la mujer que solo te sirve de algo cuando estas triste, la mujer que solo vez cuando no tienes nada más que hacer, la mujer que realmente solo es una carga para ti...

Te amo INUYASHA.

**Si lo se me odian... muy triste el fic, pero lo escribi como un intermedio de la historia, como lo qe debia sentir Kagome cada vez que Inuyasha se iba con kikyo.**

**Bueno cualquier cosa dejenmelo en un Review... SAYONARA**


End file.
